


What Do You Get An Immortal For His Birthday?

by MotherofVampires



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, F/M, Hybrids, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24224674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherofVampires/pseuds/MotherofVampires
Summary: AU where Greta didn't succeed in killing Hayley and instead fled for her life. This involves Klaus and my OFC Juliana from my ongoing WIP: Her Blood Upon The Rose.Since today is Joseph Morgan's birthday I wanted to do a birthday one shot with Klaus. Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Klaus Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 15





	What Do You Get An Immortal For His Birthday?

"Oh, come now, struggling will only make it worse for you." Juliana whispered, her lips pulled into a grin as she tightened the cold metallic restraints at her fingertips. "I'd promise a quick end, but then I'd be promising falsehoods, and I do so pride myself on transparency." Fingers running down her captive's lifted arm, Juliana's amber eyes studied her prey; a thundering heartbeat echoed, the rustic smell in the air swirling with the scent of salt. "You've been dosed with enough vervain to subdue your vampiric abilities, but not quite enough to kill you." Standing inches away from her quarry's face, the edge of Julina's nail traced the outline of lips behind the silver tape. "Can't have you trying to escape before the fun starts."

Defiant brown eyes glared through loose mocha locs, short huffs pushing through her nose. Sweat clung to the woman's brow, the chains holding her against the cold stone wall of the catacombs jingling with each movement.

The small motions of rebellion pulled a chuckle from Juliana's lips, her eyes wandering down the woman's paled skin. "You had to know when you crossed the Mikaelson family, it was merely a matter of time before your sins came calling." A short vibration gave her pause, the screen on her phone illuminating the otherwise dim cell. "Forgive me, I'll return in a moment." Pushing a soaked strand behind her ear, Juliana traced the woman's jawline. "Be a dear and stay put, won't you?" 

ii

"Klaus, darling, there you are." An involuntary smile parted her lips, fangs glistening in the sunlight peeking through the small gaps in the twisting rockface above. "I've missed you."

A sour sneer twisted Klaus's expression, his head tilted as displeasure stared her down; an expression Juliana knew well. "Is this a game to you?" Despite the anger weighing each word, relief laced his tone. "You've been missing for three weeks, Juliana, do you have any idea how concerned I've been?"

Crossing the stone floor, Juliana rested a hand against his chest, soft eyes lifting to meet his gaze. "I know, and I'm sorry for causing you worry, but I promise this will make up for it."

Klaus lifted his head, taking in the empty space. "Why are we in The Garden?"

"Follow me." With a raised brow, Juliana wiggled a finger before turning to move into the prison's depths. "Given our history with this place, I found it to be the most suiting for your birthday gift."

"Is it my birthday?" Anger shifted to curiosity as he followed after her. "I admit, I stopped keeping track after so many."

Juliana tossed a coy glance over her shoulder before turning a corner out of sight. Maybe disappearing for weeks hadn't been the best idea, but if Klaus knew where she was he would have followed and ruined the surprise. 

"What is this?" Klaus paused across the room, watching with intrigue as Juliana moved beside the prisoner. 

"I did what I do best, love." Threading her fingers through the matted curls, Juliana pulled the woman's head up, revealing her face. "You remember Greta Sienna? The slippery snake which deemed herself a worthy adversary of yours?"

Blue irses flickering gold, a sinister smile crept across Klaus's darkening features. "How could I forget the creature who sent her son after Hope and nearly killed Hayley?" With a firm hold on her face, he forced her eyes to meet him. "What dark corner did you find her hiding in?"

"France of all places, with a new name and identity, but unfortunately for her, a wolf always remembers a scent."

"Whatever you plan to do, just do it already." Greta growled, pulling her head away. "My only regret is failing to kill your daughter and her mother."

With a snarl, Juliana's claws pressed against Greta's scalp, blood running through her hair and down her cheek. "Be careful what you wish for. Our tastes can be-  _ unorthodox. _ "

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" The words hissed through clenched teeth. "I'm under no illusion of leaving this place alive, so get it over with."

With a single finger, Juliana wiped the trail of blood from Greta's face before placing it on her tongue. "It means blood-letting is our foreplay." 

Despite her attempt to harden her features, Greta's heart pounded. "But you dosed me with vervain, how-"

Wrapping her arm around Greta's brow, Juliana pressed her face against Greta's ear. "Small doses build immunity, love. It would take double the amount in your blood to hurt us." Black veins crawling down Juliana's cheeks her eyes moved to Klaus. "Shall we get started?"

The metallic scent of blood filled Juliana's nostrils, her fangs sinking into Greta's neck; pained cries echoed in the empty room, the chains taut as she pulled against them. The warm liquid washed over her tongue and down her throat, the vervain offering a slight burn behind the taste. A strong hand wrapped in the hair on the back of her head, Klaus forcing her lips off their prey before pressing them against his own. Restrained power enveloped every silent command, his tongue tasting the delicacy coating her own, his ironclad grip pressing her against him.

With a low growl, the hybrid pulled away, his glowing eyes moving the steady flow of blood down Greta's neck. 

"Well, go on." Licking the corner of her mouth, Juliana forced Greta's head back. "Help yourself."

Accepting the offer, Klaus latched onto the open wound, blood filling his mouth until it spilled down his chin.

With each passing second, Greta's strength faded; her skin grew pale and her heart slowed. With a satisfied smirk, Juliana moved to the opposite side, claws drawing blood as they pressed into her scalp. Lips against Greta's ear, Juliana whispered the final sound she would hear. "Do send Roman and Antoinette my regards in hell."

Mustering what remained of her strength, Greta snarled. "Rot in hell, you heartless bi-" Blood pooled at her feet, her head and body falling limp.

"No one speaks to my lady with such disrespect." 

"Well, that was disappointing." Juliana pushed her lower lip out, her attention on the heart in Klaus's hand. "I had hoped she would last longer. I didn't even get to use my knives. Perhaps we-"

Without warning, a powerful grip forced her against the wall, passion-starved lips pressed against her own. Fingers curled in her bloodied blonde locs, Klaus pressed in, ravenous desire in every controlled motion. Forcing her lips apart, his tongue commanded her attention. 

Lost in the rabid desire behind his kiss, Juliana paid no mind to when or how their bodies became unhindered by clothing. Hands explored the length of her body, the cold stone wall against her back failing to distract as claws raked the toned muscles of his back.

"God, I want you." He growled, lips pressed against her neck as his teeth stroked her skin. Taking his time, Klaus trailed kisses along the length of her torso, gentle hands exploring every curve before moving to her rounded breasts. "Your very scent is enough to drive me mad." 

"Then take me." The words breathed behind a soft moan, his length brushing the inside of her thigh as his lips descended. "What are you waiting for?"

She felt his smile against her loins; she hummed when soft lips ghosted over sensitive skin, legs quivering when he found  _ that  _ place. 

Anticipation fluttered her voice, fingers threading his sandy brown hair. Her body writhed in delight, his musk and her own moans consuming her rising senses.

Warmth grew in her core with each flick of his tongue, every knowing grasp of her bosom. Try as she might, her ability to hold out waned and her hold of his hair tightened, her pleasure reaching its peak with a gasping mews.

Satisfaction pulled gentle growls as he lingered a moment more. Retracing his path, his tongue teased her twitching skin; his strong hands raising her own above her head. She wanted him and he knew it.

With no notice, soft temptations gave way to carnal impulse as his teeth sank into her neck. A pleasured growl rumbled from his throat as he entered with a thrust.

Raw power rippled throughout each motion, the pads of his fingers pressing in as he lifted her legs around his waist. Every touch electrified her senses, her body craving more with each hot breath against her ear. The taste of blood on his lips awakened the wolf inside, each thrust, each time he pressed into her exciting the frenzied hunger.

Face twisted in pleasure, moans shifted into purrs. Teeth nipping at her ear, his wandering touch sent chills down her spine; with each thrust, his restraint lessened, giving way to animalistic impulse. His name whispered from her parted lips, her fingers curling against the back of his head as her body tensed; he knew her lustful desires and satisfied them with ease, his name uttered on a growing whisper.

"Louder." He growled, his pace quickening while his nails drew blood from her side and outer thigh. "Scream."

Piercing her neck a second time, a shudder raced across her chest as the warmth of her blood trailed down. The jagged stone dug against her scalp, his name repeated on her lips between rising moans. Kisses on her mouth, neck and shoulder were languid indulgences, each caress a tender exploration; ever forceful thrust ushering a new stab of burning pleasure. 

Their bodies moved in sync, her back arched, squirming as her climax neared. Her hands gripped his tensed shoulders; euphoria enveloping both mind and body, articulation left her, breathless screams sounding her pleasure.

Alternating between intoxicated sighs and blissful moans, he groaned in delight as she tightened around him, pushing him to finish in response. 

Her body trembling, Juliana chuckled in satisfaction, her amber eyes meeting her lover's. Much had changed from the first time they explored each other, and not a single complaint could be made. The passion behind his touch made clear what affections paled with words; she was his and he was hers, their souls woven together by destiny's hand.

"I'm not usually one for birthdays," he placed a gentle kiss against her still parted lips, "but if this is how you celebrate, I may have to change my mind." 


End file.
